Authority Picket Fleet
| Afbeelding = | warenaam = Authority Picket Fleet | alias = Picket Fleet | onderdeelvan = Security Division | bevelhebber = Viceprex of Security | aantal = | species = Mens | wapens = | voertuigen = Marauder-class Corvette Invincible-class Dreadnaught Heavy Cruiser Etti Light Transport IRD Starfighter Victory-class Star Destroyers | stationering = Corporate Sector | conflicten = Galactic Civil War | affiliatie = Corporate Sector Authority | era = }} 250px|thumb|Invincible-class Heavy Cruiser De Authority Picket Fleet was de vloot van de Corporate Sector Authority. Organisatie De Picket Fleet was een onderdeel van de Security Division. Het was zelf onderverdeeld in zijtakken als training, actieve operaties en materialen. De Corporate Sector Authority richtte de vloot op zonder er al te veel over na te denken. Ze hoopten vooral dat het Empire in de aangrenzende Sectors al heel wat werk zou opknappen. Maar de Moffs van de Aparo Sector en de Wyl Sector, Wyrrhem en Gozric, waren voorstanders van de Imperial Navy en vonden de tactieken van de CSA maar zus en zo. Het feit dat de CSA soms hun grens overschreed, maakte het er niet beter op. De geïsoleerde planeten aan de rand van de Corporate Sector bleken na verloop van tijd ideale schuilplaatsen te zijn. Op dat moment werd de Picket Fleet ingeschakeld al was het eigenlijk meer een politie-eenheid. Waar de regels en wetten makkelijk konden worden toegepast door de Espos op land, was dit moeilijker om deze toe te passen tussen de sterren. De mariniers van de Picket Fleet waren gewoon Espo’s met een extra opleiding maar echte ervaren piloten of bemanningsleden bezat de vloot niet. Daarom startte de CSA met een project om piloten in te huren. Enkele Imperial Officers kozen voor een baan bij de CSA omwille van het loon en ook gepensioneerde Officers werden gerekruteerd. Omdat dit aantal echter veel te schaars was, werd er een eigen CSA Naval Academy geopend in de Corporate Sector om aan deze nood te kunnen voldoen. Naast piloten had de vloot uiteraard ook schepen nodig. In tegenstelling tot de Authority Ground Forces besliste men voor de vloot geen nieuwe schepen te laten bouwen maar andere schepen uit te rusten en over te kopen. Zo kocht men schepen van het Empire die hun hoogtepunt hadden bereikt in de Clone Wars of eerder, zoals Victory-class Star Destroyers en Invincible-class Dreadnaught Heavy Cruisers. Als middelgrote schepen gebruikte men Marauder-class Corvettes of bewapende Etti Light Transports. De IRD Starfighter werd de starfighter bij uitstek in de Picket Fleet. Na het falen van de IRD in de atmosfeer werd de IRD-A ontwikkeld om ook in de atmosfeer een valabele Starfighter te bezitten. Ook de Mankvim-814 Light Interceptor werd na de Clone Wars in gebruik genomen. Op het einde van de Galactic Civil War werden ook enkele Nebulon-B Escort Frigates gekocht. Om deze verouderde schepen up to date te brengen, huurde de CSA techniekers in die gespecialiseerd waren in het gebruik van verouderde apparatuur. Na enkele jaren waren de bemanningsleden gewoon om met deze schepen om te gaan. Het grote probleem van de vloot bleef een gebrek aan een algemene strategie en organisatie om smokkelaars en piraten te bestrijden. Er werd vooral in eerste instantie geprobeerd om een onbekend schip te identificeren. Wanneer dit niet kon gebeuren, werd vaak het vuur geopend. Bron *Han Solo at Stars’ End *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *Han Solo's Revenge *Rebellion Era Campaign Guide *Tempest Feud *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) category:CSA